


Home

by tommysmutnothingbut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysmutnothingbut/pseuds/tommysmutnothingbut
Summary: half plot half smut, sappy fluffy hurt/comfort (oops), series three spoilers, members of high society, sleepless maids, unrealistic dreams of Normalcy™, catty women that will die alone, unforgiving stamina





	Home

Absolute focus on fastening your earring settled a glaze over your eyes, your bedroom fire becoming a blazing blur. The backing repeatedly missed its target and the hanging diamond tinkled faintly, swinging against your wedding ring in victory when you finally slid it into place. Tommy moved around behind you, tuxedo jacket sliding over his broad shoulders with a rustle, the clock cheerily striking six. The sounds of a normal weekend evening would have been soothing if anything under the surface had in fact been normal.

“Are you ready?” Tommy asked, glancing out the window, “Car’s been pulled around.”

“Mm,” you replied, standing from your vanity and letting the silken swath of your dress fall to the tops of your feet. You could feel Tommy looking at you but avoided his gaze to fiddle with your bracelet, for you didn’t know how to respond to the compliment that would follow if your distant eyes met his.

You had exited Birmingham prison as a free woman just shy of three weeks ago after being a resident for a miserable six month stay. Nothing had ever felt better: the fresh air on your skin, the feeling of your own clothes, the sound of the car as it took you away from the cold hell you’d been trapped in. Coming home had felt unreal until you realized it was just another, albeit far more luxurious, version of hell.

None of Tommy’s lengthy letters, awkward visits, or desperate promises could undo the damage done. The family was in shambles and the house was nothing more than a reminder of what happened that day. When you arrived home Tommy had rushed to you, but the only thing you could think about as he slid his arms around you was the last time he had done so: waiting for the family to settle in his office, kissing you and clenching his jaw at your happy grin, his betrayal looming. The embrace when you came home had given you nothing but cold retrospect; you had stiffened in his arms and he hadn’t tried again since.

The first night of your homecoming had you laying silently on the far edge of your bed, your back to Tommy’s tossing, sleep clearly not coming to him any easier than you. After a while he had said your name, voice small and burdened. You had feigned sleep, but you never were much of an actress and you knew he didn’t fall for your artificial slumber. After a moment you heard him run his hand over his face and leave without a word, moving to the guest room and letting you be. You hadn’t asked him to come back.

Other than the wedge of distance in your marriage and the contempt from his brothers and Polly, the fragments Tommy had shattered his family into were beginning to come back together. Ada, Michael, Lizzie and even Finn had all been round to see you and Tommy, tense but understanding as everyone tried to resume business as usual. Everyone seemed to be forgiving Tommy easily and on paper perhaps you did, too. Your thoughts were the same as theirs: you knew why Tommy had sent you all away, you knew if there had been another choice he would have done anything to take it, to spare you - and you knew it hadn’t been easy for him. And most importantly, the pardons had come. But your insights were failing to reach your heart; the wall that you had built in jail to protect yourself was keeping Tommy out, and you weren’t sure if you wanted - or if you knew how - to let him back in.

Underneath the joy of being free again you were numb. As you had quickly watched Polly go mad from her anger and her fear, you realized prison was a place where emotions would make you nothing but weak. The nights you missed Tommy were even worse than the ones you spent raging at him in your head, and as the days dragged on without a pardon you had slowly built your walls up, knowing that shutting it all out was the only way you would survive. Silent and steadfast strength had been the only comfort you’d had. But now you were free, and your armor was beginning to grow too heavy to carry, pain that was never dealt with building up underneath it.

Tonight you’d convinced yourself that getting out of the house would do you some good - even if it was a stuffy charity dinner. The night air still had the bite of winter, and you shivered under the fur Tommy had slipped over your shoulders. He shut the car door behind you and you settled into the smooth leather seat of the Bentley, taking a breath in before shakily letting it out. 

Tommy rounded the car before settling beside you in a swirl of cold air and cologne, orders for your driver falling from his lips. Little suited him more than a fresh shave and a tuxedo, bringing out the regal side of his dark handsomeness. The longer locks of his dark hair had been smoothed gracefully where they met the sharp line of the sheared velvet sides, and you found yourself quite liking the silver hairs that had sprouted under the stress of the past months, speckling the short hair of his temples and making his eyes pierce impossibly colder. 

Catching you staring, Tommy didn’t hesitate to say, “You look lovely.”

The sound of his compliment brought on a smile but it didn’t reach your eyes, and you thanked him before turning away awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Even with your emotions locked away in their tower, it hadn’t been all frosted silence between the two of you since your homecoming - your arguments could have burned the house down. They were frequent, repetitive and long, their flames being fanned until late into the night. The air in the house was constantly on edge, teetering on a tense cord that ran between you and Tommy, one that grew tighter every day. You could feel him even as you lay in bed alone, his presence four rooms away and still tightening your chest, as if you two would meet in your dreams and argue there too.

You knew Tommy was sorry, and you knew he wanted nothing more than to earn back your trust, your affection along with it. But the truth you were so desperately trying to deny was that you were afraid. Prison had been a hell, and you knew firsthand after seeing Tommy’s return from France - no one ever returned from hell the same person. Tommy’s soul and yours were intertwined; if you let him in, the walls that had become your refuge and comfort would crumble and you weren’t sure if you knew how to live without them anymore, or if Tommy would still love the broken pieces that lay behind them.

But Tommy was trying, and wasn’t stopping no matter how hard you fought to keep him away. As the car pulled away from the house something in you dared to mumble that perhaps it was time you started trying, too.

The car ride passed in an expected silence, Tommy staring ahead blankly while you silently argued with yourself until your destination appeared on the horizon. The gold of the mansion’s lights would have been warm and inviting, but to you they were suddenly threatening and vindictive, their hue reminding you of a wasp.

“Do they know?” you swiveled to Tommy, referring to the pinnacles of society that lay within the quickly approaching building, “Do people know where I was?”

“No,” Tommy said bluntly, shifting his gaze away from you with a brief clench of his defined jaw, “everything was dealt with…with secrecy.”

You swallowed and looked out the window again, ignoring the memories of the ‘everything’ Tommy had mentioned.

“Do you want to go home? You know I don’t give a fuck about these people,” Tommy said, watching you carefully as the car came to a stop before the rising stone manor. You could tell he wanted to reach for you, and for the first time in months you wished he would have.

But you couldn’t answer him, your mind busy and your heart sick with watching a couple you recognized meander towards the entrance, holding hands and laughing. Dressed well with smiles to match, they looked happy and unassuming. Adoring. Safe. Normal.

“No,” you spurted out, turning back to catch the end of a glance Tommy and your driver were exchanging. “I’m fine. Just had a moment. Let’s go.”

Without hesitation you threw open the door before Tommy or the driver could help you. A night of lying to toffs was something you could manage, you were sure whatever lie Tommy had created was one you could bear with a gritted-teeth smile. Anything for a piece of your old life, anything for the nights where you and Tommy would make fun of society’s wealthiest and most ridiculous, eating food that was too heavy and too expensive before drinking too much champagne and whiskey, going home to fall asleep wrapped in each other. Anything to come close to that again.

Reaching you just as you passed under the arch of the entrance, Tommy caught you by the elbow and turned you to him, hands around your fur-clad shoulders. His thumb cautiously grazed your bare collarbone before he returned it to its place, shooting an unwelcome pang through your heart.

“We don’t have to do this, eh? We don’t have to stay,” the confusion and concern in his eyes had knit the brows of his gaze, his hand gesturing vaguely to the people inside.

“Yes we do, Tommy,” you huffed. “I want to do this. I’m fine, alright? I promise.”

But the shakiness of your false promise showed when you reached for Tommy’s hand, and you couldn’t help but squeeze it gently in apprehension when the butlers swung the doors wide open in welcome. Tommy knew you were lying but said nothing, leading you inside and holding your hand tight.

“I’m just so glad to see that you’re looking well, we were all so worried about you, nasty little sickness that went around.”

“Yes…well,” you flashed a toothy smile at Tommy and looked up at him for effect as you two stood by the dance floor, having been dragged into conversation with a wife of one of Tommy’s business partners, “Tommy never left my side.”

Even with a clenched jaw Tommy manage to flash his best smile, the one reserved for the times he wanted to smile least. Thankfully, Mrs. Beaufort was immune to tension and more than willing to fill empty air with her words.

“My cousin Anita had the same illness and looks better than she did before she came down with it,” she winked smoothly with a fake trickling of a laugh, “perhaps I need to catch it myself.”

“I hope not for your sake,” you replied, your face deeply serious, “it was a miserable experience let me tell you. Truly horrible, I’m surprised I survived at all. Wouldn’t you say, Thomas?”

Tommy cleared his throat and nodded quickly, “Yes, well. We’re all very glad you did.”

Mrs. Beaufort gazed at you and nodded somberly, sympathy turning her smile into more of a grimace before she took her cue for goodbyes, kissing your cheeks and making flitting promises of calling on you for tea. As soon as she was gone Tommy muttered, “Enjoying yourself, are you?”

“Not much, no,” you said blankly, finishing your champagne and keeping your smile intact as you waved to someone familiar across the room.

“Good, that makes both of us,” Tommy countered, raising his brows quickly in thanks to a waiter that brought him a fresh whiskey. He squinted down at you sarcastically, on edge.

“Should we fight here too? I bet these people would love a good show.”

“And reveal that they sent all those ‘Get Well Soon’ flowers for nothing? I think not,” you snapped. “I’m going to the ladies.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

You didn’t look back as you walked away.

Navigating the corridors until you found the restroom, you braced yourself against the sink and breathed for a moment, your eyes drifting shut. Lying through a happy face while listening to Tommy be praised as a doting, caretaking husband was far from the taste of normalcy that you’d desired.

The reflection in the gilded mirror was one you wouldn’t have recognized a week ago, the glow of your skin rivaled only by the diamonds swinging from your ears and falling gracefully alongside of your neck. Even just three weeks of eating more than scraps had filled your cheeks and figure back in, health returning as quickly as it had left. The bags under your eyes were gone and color was bright in your irises, your hair was swept to one side and shining. But you would have traded looking like yourself for feeling like yourself, your words with Tommy still bitter on your tongue.

You thought while you rummaged for your lipstick, feeling like a foreigner in your own shoes, not to mention your own marriage. The idea that these people thought Tommy had been taking caring of you instead of letting you freeze in a cell could have actually made you ill. But the voice that was begging you to be reasonable fought back: you couldn’t deny how nice it had felt to stand by Tommy’s side, to have your hand on his arm, to watch him play nice for the toffs - your favorite show.

The argument you were having with yourself was interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open, Alice & Jane Tullson - a busybody pair of sisters who you tried to avoid at all costs - gliding through it in a silken swish of perfume and smiles. Greetings were tittered and you found your lipstick at last, the two women falling in rank on either side of you to attend to their own routines.

“So you’re looking well,” Alice said smoothly after small talk was exchanged, pulling out a lipstick of her own. The color didn’t suit her. “Considering everything.”

A feeling of dread told you she was not referring to your mysterious illness but you kept your voice even, already beginning to plan an escape in your head, “And what would you be considering?”

You felt the glance the women exchanged without needing to see it, their noses and their lips turning upwards.

“Well,” Alice continued, “let’s not say it out loud, mm? Ugly business. I’m sure you’re just so glad to be back.”

“I must say I admire you,” Jane chimed in, her tone making it clear she was far from admiration, “if my gangster of a husband had me arrested for being a part of his criminal enterprise, I’m not sure I would be able to show my face.”

“Oh I agree,” Alice said gravely, “but I suppose when you marry into a horde of Gypsies you’re prepared for these sorts of things, no?”

Focusing only on sliding your lipstick back in its tube, your mouth dried up as you watched your hands shake slightly. Before you could gather your thoughts they continued their barrage, for reminding people where they came from was a favorite pastime of any upper class, and they fell on the chance like vultures.

“Did he come back to the dirt of Birmingham to visit you?”

“So romantic.”

“I heard he sent you to jail to keep you safe!”

“He must love you so very much.”

With that your head snapped up, blood pounding hard as something within you fell into place.

“He does, actually. Very much. I’m sure you both would have found husbands by now if anyone could bring themselves to love you. So unfortunate, I’m sure that stings at night.” Grabbing your clutch off the sink you headed towards the door, calling over your shoulder. “Can see why they haven’t - good thing you have each other then, isn’t it? If all else fails I’m sure daddy will buy you both husbands.”

Ignoring their open mouths you blew out of the bathroom before more insults and venom - energy they weren’t worthy of - spilled from your lips. But the anger that you had refused to let satisfy them now tore through your veins in a red heat, blooming into your cheeks and speeding your pulse with humiliation and rage. Your hectic pace drew stares but you didn’t care, your eyes disregarding every face that wasn’t Tommy’s, lungs finally exhaling when you saw the back of his haircut across the room.

No matter what Tommy did, what you did, what John, Arthur, Polly, Michael - nothing that your family did could touch the cruelty and heartlessness of these people. The normalcy you’d been seeking didn’t exist and it didn’t need to - the couples you yearned to be would never have as much love as you and Tommy. Forgiving a man that loved you and fought for you was something you could do, pretending to be strong and forcing your heart to be an island was no longer a burden you could carry.

Once you reached Tommy you seized his hand, dragging him out of his conversation without any room for an ‘excuse me’.

“Can we leave?” you asked once you had him to yourself. “I want to leave.”

Giving you a once over as if to make sure you were alright, Tommy scanned your face and squeezed your shoulders, reading you instantly. “What happened? Tell me.”

The sound of his voice finally allowed tears to stir behind your eyes, and you shook your head. “Tommy I want to go home. With you.”

Tommy softened imperceptibly as you slid your hand to his cheek, a disbelief that broke your heart keeping him silent for a moment before he nodded with a hoarse, “Yes. We can go home.”

Neither your nor Tommy said goodbye or exchanged social graces as you left, Tommy stopping only to gather your coats before helping you into the car where you curled against him the whole way home, fighting back tears as your fortress began to tumble down.

*******************

Finally back in your bedroom, it felt like the first time you had truly been there since you came home three weeks ago. Your chest felt like it was going to break open, your eyes beginning to prick with the tears you had done a valiant job of holding back - not just tonight, but for months.

Endearingly unaware, Tommy stood stiffly in the doorway, unsure of whether or not to come in. The flames from the fireplace cast a warm glow on his face, and you couldn’t help but think he looked like a child locked out in the cold, looking in the window.

“So you’re alright then?” he asked after an awkward clearing of his throat and an uncertain gesture in your general direction.

The mixture of guilt, love, and boyishness on his face made you want to cry, and only when he rushed over to you did you realize that you finally were.

“Hey,” he whispered, kneeling in front of where you sat on your the stool of your vanity, “tell me what happened. Please tell me.”

But you couldn’t, your tears falling hard and fast as the floodgate within you broke into pieces. Your bottom lip trembled and mascara-laced paths of tears spread a stifling heat over your cheeks, your breathing growing ragged.

“Okay, okay, it’s alright,” Tommy said, panicked and surprised by your sudden storm of emotion. Before your fateful departure he wouldn’t have hesitated to pull you close and soothe you, but now an insecure doubt was sewn into his body and voice. It made your chest crack into a sob and Tommy took your hands and held them tight, “Do you want me to leave? I’ll leave, yeah? I’ll have the maid to draw you a bath.”

“No,” you sputtered, gripping his forearms and nearly falling off the stool, “don’t leave. Please-” you hiccuped wetly “- don’t leave.”

At the sound of your plea you saw something in Tommy’s sharp eyes fall into place as it had in you, your hearts one step closer together. Without hesitation he nodded and stood with a set determination, squeezing your shoulders and leaving you. You panicked, beginning to cry after him until you realized he was going into the bathroom, your quiet squeak quickly drowned out by the thunderous echo of water rushing into an empty tub.

Tommy wasn’t gone for a moment, coming back to you quickly and missing his jacket and tie. With deft fingers he unclasped your necklace, removing your earrings in turn but with a slightly less graceful touch.

You didn’t protest when he stood you up and held you steady, unzipping your dress and pulling it over your head with ease. Tommy crouched down and placed your shaking hands on his shoulders, letting you lean on him as he slipped you out of your shoes. All business, he rolled your stockings off and slid you out of your lingerie before straightening to lastly pull the pins from your hair. The tenderness only made you cry harder all the while, his loving touch something you’d desperately needed.

Tommy swiftly scooped you up and you clung to him, your mascara staining his cleanly pressed shirt in thick drops. He carefully set you in the hot water before turning off its stream and sitting beside the tub, letting you go. Hugging your knees to your chest, you let yourself be weak at last, months of pain flowing out of you in thick waves, Tommy’s murmurs and the hot water doing their best to soothe you.

Using a glass he had no doubt drained of whiskey, Tommy poured water over your skin and through your hair, keeping the strands from your eyes. With a gentle turn he cradled your head and washed your face with a cloth, erasing your makeup and tear stains. If you had had more energy the sight of him with his sleeves rolled and a cigarette hanging from his lips as he washed your pain away would have brought a smile to your cheeks, and you knew it would have reached your eyes. By the time your breaths began to slow you felt more liberated than you had when you walked out of prison, blinking out the last of your tears and staring at a stray thread that was beginning to fray on the dark green rug with swollen eyes.

You didn’t have the energy to speak, your body already giving way to exhaustion even though the water had only just begun to cool. Tommy didn’t push you, wiping the last of your tears away and continuing to wash the night off of your skin as long as you let him, not saying a word himself. The silence between you was comfortable, a warm blanket of understanding that neither of you felt the need to break.

Eventually you wordlessly reached for him and Tommy helped you out, draping a towel over you and wringing out your hair as you stood shivering. When he picked you up again you settled your head into his neck until he laid you under the covers, tossing your towel away to replace it with a blanket. By the time he had undressed and wrapped you up in his arms you were already asleep.

With squinted and hazy eyes you stirred from your dreams, your body moving life back into its limbs and stirring in Tommy’s arms. It took you a moment to realize where you were; you’d slept in this bed for weeks now but this awakening was different, felt different - and not just because of Tommy’s presence. He was wrapped around you just as much as you were to him, sleeping soundly and holding you firmly to his chest even as your legs moved under the sheets, trying to shift the sleep from your muscles. 

You were content to lie still against him, your mind thick with sleep and your only bother being curiosity of the time. The sky was dark with night but you thought you saw a hint of blue beginning to lighten its distant edge. Whether or not the sun ever rose again you didn’t care, your heart and mind at ease and nestling you back into Tommy’s chest. Devilish features innocent with sleep, his even breaths blew softly against your hair like clockwork.

The memories of the night you’d had washed over you, the cruelty of Jane and Alice’s words causing your unspoken reunion with Tommy felt like a fever dream. But in a way you were thankful - it no longer tightened your chest to be around your own husband, and you pressed your lips to his bare skin with a drowsy, peaceful sigh.

Just as you were drifting off the fire popped obnoxiously, making you jump and rousing Tommy. With a stretch and a sigh he shifted you impossibly closer to him, intertwining your legs further and kissing your hair sleepily, murmuring your name. The feeling of his lips drew you from the crook of his neck, and you smiled softly at the dozy haze in his light eyes before you pressed your lips to his, your noses brushing.

A sadness crept in - you realized you and Tommy hadn’t shared a kiss even once since you’d come home, your internal prison of fear and pain keeping you from each other. Bringing your hands to his face, you trailed your fingertips over his cheeks and let your lips move together softly, slowly becoming aware of just how much of your bare skin was on his.

Tommy was hesitating as if a wrong touch would bring your walls back up, locking him out once more. You kissed him with more fervor, hoping your hands in his hair and your tongue slipping into his mouth would be enough to show him there was nowhere you would rather be.

Sliding his hand to the back of your neck, Tommy held your kiss firm as he rolled off the pillow to lean over you, his other hand splaying across your cheek. You sighed and bent your knee against his hip, rubbing it softly up and down as far as you could reach.

But Tommy stiffened, your mood and movements something he hadn’t been sure if he would ever have again. With a deep kiss you pulled away from him, your eyelashes nearly brushing as you held his forehead to yours, your hands on his cheeks.

“I love you, Tommy -” you whispered, and when his lips parted to interrupt you shook your head, your joined foreheads making his shake too, “- No, Thomas Shelby, you listen. I love you. And I know you love me, and that’s all that matters. Alright? It’s all that matters.”

Tommy blinked in response, his eyes wistful and watching his thumb trail across your bottom lip, “Is it?”

“Yes,” you said, “I know why you had to do what you did. You saved this family, and that’s it.”

Tommy quirked a brow and tried to make his voice less serious than he felt, “I don’t think Pol will feel that way, eh? Hope you’re ready to get on her bad side.”

“We’ll all be together again someday, Tom. But for now I don’t care if it’s just you and I. That’s all I want.”

Tommy sighed heavily and shut his eyes, kissing you softly. “I love you,”

“As I love you,” you murmured against his lips.

Pulling your body close, Tommy kissed you deeply and tangled his hand in your hair, pulling your head back to move his lips across your neck. He took his time painting a path across your skin, his kisses moving to your collarbones and sucking at the skin in their hollows. Something stirred itself into a knot between your hips, a fire that hadn’t been stoked in months starting to burn.

Although no longer hesitant, you knew Tommy was being reverent in his gentleness, drinking you in and being sure to appreciate it. You had a satisfying knowledge that there would be plenty of time for love making tomorrow - and for the rest of your life - but the pleasure waking up inside of you tonight was hungry and had been too long ignored, arching your back and tightening you from the inside out, demanding to be fed.

“Tommy,” you sighed, running your hands across his muscled shoulders, “more.”

“Mm,” Tommy hummed, and you felt his lips smirk against your chest, “not in a soft mood after all, are you?”

You shook your head and let your eyes close, Tommy’s thumb rubbing a rough circle around your hardening nipple. Coming back up to kiss you, he took your bottom lip into his mouth and bit it gently, his eyes turning dark as he gazed down at you.

“Tell me,” he whispered, tilting your jaw up and planting kisses along it. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” you breathed, “make me yours again, Tommy.”

A glint in his eyes told you that was all he needed, and he chuckled before gripping your jaw tightly and pushing your head to the side, his whisper hot in your ear, “You never stopped being mine, I can promise you that,” sealing his promise with a searing kiss before he left your lips behind.

Worshipping and possessing in equal measure, the rough strength of Tommy’s hands wandered across your skin. Despite what his hungry grip had to say he was in no rush to reacquaint himself with you, and by the time he reached the curve of your hips you were panting just from the scrape of his callouses across your skin.

Tommy smirked at your state but didn’t indulge you, continuing south until he reached the silky skin of your calf, humming to himself and kissing your ankle bone. Your thighs had long since parted in beckon and he watched you churn with half-lidded eyes, running his fingertips up and down your legs, drawing closer to the growing wetness between them with each pass.

Waiting for him began to drive you mad, your own hands itching to touch your now throbbing clit. When Tommy met your eyes the lustful look you found within his darkening blues pulled your begging from you practically all on its own.

“Tommy, please. I need you, Tommy.”

“I know, love,” he crawled back up to your hips, pressing a kiss to the inside of your thigh. “But unfortunately for you there’s a whole other half of you that I haven’t said hello to yet so I think you’ll just have to wait, won’t you?”

With a firm grip on your waist he easily tossed you onto your stomach and you whined in turmoil, even with your lips spread in a reluctant smile. You had forgotten how much he liked to tease.

Your eyes fluttered shut, Tommy’s thumbs grazing dangerously close to the wetness spreading between your legs. Drawing closer and closer, he didn’t stop your thighs from spreading, your body begging for him.

“Look at you,” he murmured, more to himself than you as he pulled your folds apart, hissing sharply at the sight of your swollen clit. “Fuck.”

“Tommy-” you pleaded incoherently, his name breaking apart in your mouth. “Please, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Oh, I know you will,” Tommy said confidently and blankly, unmoved by your agitation, “I don’t ever worry about that.”

Whimpers shook your shoulders, your need starting to become painful and the ache of it tightening your stomach. Tommy kissed his way up your spine, pressing his lips to the nape of your neck.

With a gentle hush he held himself above you, wrapping his hand around your jaw to bring your face to his, kissing you deeply. You could have drowned in how good it felt to have his tongue on yours, and you let his grip drag you upwards until your breasts were off the bed, Tommy’s hand quickly there to massage one and then the other. The length of him was hard against your spine, and you ground your ass against it until his breathing became ragged, deep in his chest.

Easing you back down and settling onto his elbows, the muscles of Tommy’s chest pressed against your back, smooth and firm. In your daze you hadn’t noticed the hand that wasn’t around your jaw slide underneath you, and when Tommy’s calloused finger met your clit you cried out sharply, no doubt echoing down the hall of the silent house.

Tommy chuckled as your hips wrenched under his touch, resuming his teasing as he traced circles around your clit, “I thought you liked being teased, naughty girl. Not anymore?”

A mewled complaint was your only response, drunk on the painfully light touch of Tommy’s finger. But you could tell he wasn’t going to be able to torture you for long, his voice raspy with need as you continued to roll your hips against his cock.

“Good girl,” Tommy breathed, his whisper dark in your ear. You inhaled sharply at his words, a shiver rippling through you.

Obliging at last, Tommy pressed two fingers against your pulsing clit, rubbing it softly and cooing to you. With eyes rolling and chest catching, your fingers curled into the sheets below, your toes doing the same. Turning your head to search for Tommy’s lips, you kissed him sloppily before moaning into his mouth, his touch electrifying your skin as he moved faster and faster, remembering exactly what you liked.

“Tommy, if you don’t stop I’m gonna come,” you panted, eyelids fluttering.

“Good,” Tommy growled, hissing when you arched your back and his cock slipped between the cheeks of your ass. He leaned up to watch you, the head of him coming deliciously close to your entrance with each upward rock of your hips.

As your body started to tighten you desperately reached back to hold the hand Tommy had against your hip, your orgasm a stirring storm about to break. 

“Please-”

“You don’t have to ask, little one,” Tommy said, leaning back down to grip your cheeks, wanting to watch your face as you came, “come for me.”

Months of abstinence ripped free at Tommy’s words, and by the time your orgasm was done with you, leaving faint waves of pleasure in its wake, you weren’t sure if you were in one piece. Tommy murmured in your ear as you came down, praising you and slowing his fingers. Your legs were shaking and a dewy sheen of sweat covered your body, your cheeks flushed hot with blood.

You reached behind you to grip the back of Tommy’s neck, pulling his face to yours and kissing him with any energy you could muster. He hummed against your swirling tongues, pulling his fingers away when your hips began to writhe away from him in sensitivity.

Tommy moved his lips to your temple, your cheeks hollowing around his fingers when he slipped them inbetween your lips. Body still wracked with ecstasy and release, you slid your arms behind yourself to wrap your hands around Tommy’s cock, twisting your grip around it rhythmically while still moving your hips to push his head up and down your now soaking crease.

Swearing gave way to uneven breaths, Tommy’s head falling into your neck as he let you return the favor, your hands and hips taking care of him. He slid his arms between you and the sheets, crushing himself to your back. The feeling of Tommy’s own pleasure had your body reeling all over again, his muscles strong against you and his size throbbing in your hands, his panting hot on your neck as he moved his hips in time with the rhythm you had set on his cock.

Arching your back as high as you could you stopped your rocking, rubbing the head of him against your pussy, easing your entrance against him and trying to push him into your tightness. Tommy’s breath caught before turning into a chuckle, tutting into your ear and sinking his teeth into your neck, “Not yet, love.”

You groaned in displeasure, his touch and presence gone briefly before he agilely flipped you onto your back, intertwining your fingers and pushing your hands above your head. Holding your hands down and leaning above you, Tommy took in your swollen lips and half-lidded eyes, thumbs rubbing the back of your hands.

“Fuck me, Tommy,” you begged, fighting against his grip on your hands and failing. “Please.”

“Mm, I don’t think so dirty girl. Not done with you yet.” He pressed on your hands for emphasis, feather lightly placing his lips on yours with a heavy order, “Don’t move them.”

Nodding, you reached up to grip the headboard, wrapping your fingers around it. Tommy’s hands flew to your cheeks, squeezing them tight with his lips dropped to your ear.

“No, I said don’t move them,” he said smoothly, shaking his head beside yours. The sound of the dangerous control in his voice made you weak and ravenous all at once, and you’d forgotten how much you craved it. “Does that mean you move them? I certainly hope we don’t need to clear up any confusion, I don’t think you want that.”

Your cheeks ached, held against your teeth, moving slightly as you shook your head in response.

“Good, I didn’t think so,” he murmured, grazing his lips over where his thumb had pressed into your face, easing the blood back in.

Tommy began to kiss his way down your body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. When he reached your hipbone your hands closed around the air where they lay above your head, already desperate for a grip on the earth.

“I wouldn’t even think about it if I were you,” Tommy said against the inside of your thigh, the dying fire casting an angelically malicious glow to the look he gave you, knowing you all too well and peering up at you from between your legs, which he slowly pushed apart.

Somehow you managed to obey his orders even when Tommy pressed his lips against you, pushing his tongue into your pussy and groaning. If the maids hadn’t been awake they were now, the cries being pulled out of you from Tommy’s skillful tongue enough to no doubt reach their rooms. You could only hope they liked it better than your fighting.

Tommy pinned your hips to the bed and moaned nearly as much as you as he feasted on you, your incoherent whines and swears only driving him harder. If it weren’t for his grip holding you down you thought would fall off the face of the earth, his command increasingly difficult to follow as your approaching orgasm began to pump your pulse faster.

Never taking his eyes off of you, Tommy rocked two fingers in and out of your throbbing pussy, full lips sucking your clit and flicking it with his tongue. His own sounds of pleasure vibrated up your spine, one more thing pushing you to the edge.

“Tommy,” you gasped, “I’m gonna come.”

With that a rush of air flowed against your pussy as Tommy pulled away from you, your chest cracking with a cry of need. Hushing you, Tommy arranged himself on top of you, soothing your angst, “Don’t worry love, I fully intend you make you come on my tongue tomorrow.”

Chuckling at your sigh of protest, Tommy kissed you and took your hands into his, settling between your open thighs. Without hesitation he pushed the head of himself against your entrance, his cock thick and hard as stone, sliding into you snugly and dropping both of your mouths open.

Tommy was speechless with eyes shut, your tightness hotly resisting the push of his hips against yours. You wrapped your legs around his waist and crossed your ankles at the small of his back, his cock arching impossibly deeper.

“Oh fuck, Tommy,” you swore, looking down to watch Tommy disappear into you, the feeling deliciously painful after so long without him.

With that, something in Tommy broke and the snapping of his hips that followed drew thick cries of his name from your lips. Pushing up and away from you he pulled one of your legs over his shoulder and began to fuck you hard, breaking your moans into pieces as he drove himself into you stronger and faster.

“Did you miss me, little one? Answer me.”

“Yes,” you breathed heavily, your pussy aching from the size of him.

“I missed fucking you senseless like this, missed how fucking wet you get for me.” He leaned down to slip his fingers into your mouth, pupils blowing. “Suck.”

You moaned and obliged. Pleased, Tommy continued with strokes coming thick and ruthless. “Need a hard fuck, don’t you naughty girl?”

Tommy’s words began to push you over the edge, and you nodded with your lips wrapped around his fingers, your pussy tightening and your skin rippling with a shiver of pleasure.

“I want you to come for me again, go on. You’re still my good girl, aren’t you?”

It didn’t take more than that, your body humming into a frenzy, stars peppering your vision as you clenched around him, coming onto Tommy’s cock and soaking the sheets below. Tommy swore and watched you, kissing your moaning lips before flipping you over and pulling your hips into the air.

For as long as you had been apart, Tommy’s stamina was unforgiving. If you had found your emotional release with tears and a bath, Tommy was having his with power and sex. The headboard slammed against the wall as Tommy fucked you from behind, hands gripping your ass to hold your hips still from the force of him. A blissful amount of time passed before Tommy came close to his own undoing, thrusts beginning to grow as uneven as his breaths.

Your vision blurred as he spun you onto your back, lowering himself down to you and moving your legs to his waist once more before cradling your head and kissing you deeply, sighing your name into your mouth.

“I love you,” he barely articulated, nearly stuttering as he fucked you impossibly harder, his whole body tensing above you.

“I love you, Tommy,” you breathed, running your hands through his hair and across his back. “I love you.”

Tommy buried his face in the hollow of your collarbone and came with a drawn out swear, his thrusts becoming slow and deep. Tommy’s curse fell into a groan as he filled you with him, the heat of his end spreading inside of you and making you moan as if it had been your own release.

Laying there in the peaceful quiet, you trailed your fingers up and down the knots of Tommy’s spine, kissing his hair and trying to calm your breaths, your chests eventually falling into the same rhythm. Tommy didn’t move an inch, softening inside of you and resting his head in your neck. Just when you thought he was asleep did he roll off of you, not going far enough to keep his skin from yours, immediately pulling you to his chest, your body instinctively curling against his.

The earliest of the birds were just beginning to sing outside, dawn on its way. Both the lack of sleep and the serenity of being one with each other again had you in a daze, both of you laying in a comfortable silence and tracing patterns on each other’s skin.

“I missed you,” Tommy whispered after a while, voice soft with sleep and his face glowing with lust and sweat. “Haven’t had to miss you since the war. Don’t like it.”

“I guess it was me that had to go to war for you this time, mm?” you replied, poking his ribs and teasing.

“Not funny, little one.”

You looked up from the crook of his neck to make sure he wasn’t drowning in self-deprecation, something in him that you knew well. But you found one of his rare smiles already there for you, ending only so he could kiss your forehead.

“Let’s go to sleep, eh? Want to take you into London tomorrow.”

Using the last of your energy you grinned and nodded, kissing Tommy’s jaw before you nestled back into the place where you belonged, Tommy’s skin warm on yours as sleep eagerly returned to take you both, the sun barely beginning to flirt with the edge of the horizon outside of the window behind your bed.


End file.
